Brain Freeze (PvZH)
:For the achievement in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare,'' see Brain Freeze.'' 225px |class = Sneaky |class2 = Beastly |signature superpower = Frozen Tundra |superpowers = Dolphinado Galvanize Acid Rain |flavor text = Loves ice cream, snowstorms, and brains...not necessarily in that order.}} Brain Freeze is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Brain Freeze leads and zombie classes against the plants. Brain Freeze's signature superpower is Frozen Tundra. It allows him to freeze every plant on the ground lanes to prevent them from attacking for one turn. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Frozen Tundra - Freeze all Plants on the Ground. **'Other:' ***Dolphinado ***Galvanize ***Acid Rain *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 03: Ice Zombie Cometh **Plant Mission 12: Zombies on Ice! **Plant Mission 24: A Chilling Tale **Plant Mission 37: Chilled Out! Hero description Loves ice cream, snowstorms, and brains...not necessarily in that order. Strategies With Brain Freeze has the most pet zombies of all heroes, so it's a good idea to use him in pet decks. The Cat Lady will get strength boost from playing pet fighters and the Zookeeper will help you boost the pets up, making them a powerful army. He is also the hero which has the most Imp zombies, with not only the initial Sneaky Imp zombies, but also Loudmouth, Vimpire, and Kangaroo Rider, allowing him to use an Imp deck with great effects. The Toxic Waste Imp and the Vimpire can be a dangerous combo, as Deadly will destroy any plant the Vimpire hurts, and making it more powerful. Buffing cards will also make them stronger. Brain Freeze also has the most Amphibious zombies, controlling both the Beastly and Sneaky classes. This makes his zombies very hard to hit most of the time. Against Most of the time, Brain Freeze will attempt to use a bunch of pets, like Cat Lady and Zookeeper to buff them all up. Try getting rid of his pets as fast as possible, like Cat Lady. If they already got too strong, then use tricks to raise your plant's attack and health. Pet decks have one slight weakness, low health. Usually, all the zombies will have at the most 3 health, but most have 2. Knowing this, try to whittle down all the zombies' health. Just attacking Brain Freeze isn't really a good idea, as he will raise all his pet's stats, and then outnumber you with his powerful pets. Gallery Trivia *Brain Freeze's name is a pun on "brain freeze," which happens when one eats or drinks a cold food or drink too fast. *The card description of Brain Freeze's signature superpower contains a pun related to ice ("chill out"). This was previously seen in the Suburban Almanac entry for the Snow Pea in Plants vs. Zombies. *Brain Freeze has access to more [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] zombies than any other zombie hero. This is because he leads and classes - the Zombie Classes with all of the Amphibious zombies (excluding Impfinity Clone and Octo-Pet). *When fighting Brain Freeze in Missions, he sometimes uses Eureka, which is Professor Brainstorm's signature superpower. *This is the only zombie hero that can freeze plants in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **This is because it comes from his signature superpower, which can not be shared with other heroes. *When Brain Freeze enters the the battle at the beginning, the ice statue he breaks out from has the same pose resembling the one supposedly made by a Bigfoot in the famous footage taken during the Patterson-Gimlin film. Category:Sneaky Heroes Category:Beastly Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes